


灵丹妙药

by mildwildworld (HiddenEden)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEden/pseuds/mildwildworld
Summary: 第一次躺播后的激情短打Warnings：雀驼





	灵丹妙药

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次躺播后的激情短打  
Warnings：雀驼

躺播结束后林煐岷回到宿舍，一打开房间门就看见自己床上的被子拱成了个小山丘。林煐岷叹了口气，径直开灯，关门，走到床前把被子一把掀开，声音毫无波澜地叫了一声，“朴佑镇，你给我起来。” 整个动作行云流水，像上演了数百次一样熟练。  
被窝里的人一只手握着手机，一只手抗拒地扯着被子，眨了眨眼睛，“我脚痛，起不来。”  
“那你怎么过来的。”林煐岷居高临下审视着那人。  
“我走到你身边就花光了所有力气，回不去了。”朴佑镇作出一脸深情款款。

林煐岷又叹了口气，不顾朴佑镇的反对，把被子全部掀开后，视线转移到了床上人失去了遮挡物的下半身。藏蓝色的睡裤里伸出来的原本应该是两只好看的脚踝，此刻却有一只被绷带结结实实地缠住了。林煐岷坐下来，轻轻拉过朴佑镇受伤的右脚，一手握着他光裸的脚掌，一手握着小腿，皱眉看着。  
“医生怎么说？”  
“没什么大不了的，养几天就好了。”朴佑镇猛的直起身来，咧开嘴用肩膀撞了撞他哥，揶揄道，“哥，是不是看到我这样子特别心疼？”  
林煐岷深深地看了他一眼，又低头望着绷带缠住的地方，轻声说，“我只是觉得......好粗啊。”  
一阵沉默。  
“...林煐岷，你真厉害。你是觉得我今天不行，故意的吗？”

林煐岷看着朴佑镇变深的瞳孔，故意凑到他耳边，把似有似无的呼吸吐在他耳廓，“那今天你就躺着吧。” 随即回过头毫不犹豫地便吻上了朴佑镇的嘴。朴佑镇没有抵抗，让林煐岷的舌头顺利地深入了自己的口腔。他感觉林煐岷分明带着引诱的意味，先是一点点扫过自己下排牙齿的内侧，继而才开始慢慢缠上自己的舌头。顺着惯性两人倒在床上，林煐岷一边吻着朴佑镇，一边伸手解开身下人的衣扣。丝质的睡衣摸上去手感很好，却丝毫不及他心上人一丝不挂的身体来得有吸引力。不安分地手指顺着胸口慢慢往下移，停在肌肉匀称的腹部划起了圈。

林煐岷感觉到朴佑镇的呼吸开始变得急促，便直接把手伸到他的下半身，隔着睡裤一把握住，开始揉搓。闷哼一声，朴佑镇难以忍耐地闭上眼仰起了脖子。看到朴佑镇的喉结克制不住地在滚动，林煐岷觉得自己也开始心跳过速，身体发软。忍耐着胀痛的下半身，他低头用嘴咬住了朴佑镇的睡裤和内裤边，慢慢往下拉扯。

朴佑镇微微抬起头，看着林煐岷隐没在自己身下的半张脸和颤动的睫毛，觉得身体热得快要爆炸了。林煐岷用嘴把裤子扯到膝盖处缓了口气，一抬头就对上朴佑镇填满欲望的双眼。

“都脱掉。”朴佑镇低喘着，声音嘶哑。

小心翼翼地注意着不要碰到朴佑镇受伤的右脚，林煐岷听话地把朴佑镇脱得一丝不挂。看着床上人下半身斗志昂扬的欲望，林煐岷挑衅般地一口含了上去。

“啊...！”朴佑镇忍不住压抑地低喊出来。他感觉下身被一片温暖湿润包裹，林煐岷的舌头就在他最敏感的地方绕着圈。这是林煐岷第一次用嘴。一想到这点他支离破碎的理智就被汹涌而来的快感淹没了。

“哥，起来。”  
朴佑镇的忍耐已经到了极限，翻身用左腿支撑起身体，一只手把呼吸急促的林煐岷压倒在身下，另一只急躁地想扯开他的衣服。

“说好了今天你在下.......”没等林煐岷说完，朴佑镇就用嘴堵住了他的话，不由分说地开始在口腔里吮吸搅动。听着室内自己和朴佑镇接吻时舌头和嘴唇发出的难以形容的声响和充满色情意味的喘息，林煐岷只觉得头皮一阵发麻，电击一般的战栗传遍全身。朴佑镇刚刚扯下他的裤子，林煐岷便难以自持地握住了自己的下半身。

朴佑镇看着眼前冲击的画面，只觉得一阵晕眩。

林煐岷躺播时的妆还未退，流光色的眼影让他半闭的双眼显得眼神更加迷离又暧昧，微张的双唇被朴佑镇吻得不知道是红肿起来了，还是只是口红残留的痕迹。修长的身体随着呼吸上下起伏，衣服被扯得半挂在一只手上，而另一只手则耐不住寂寞般地握着自己的下体。  
林煐岷见朴佑镇正紧紧盯着自己，便停下动作，羞耻地伸出胳膊挡住眼睛。

“哥，让我进去”，朴佑镇哑着嗓子，没等林煐岷回答，一只手指就探进了他的身体内部。异物入侵的不适感让林煐岷低低地哼了一声，但伴着还未褪下的情欲，这一声在朴佑镇听来仿若邀请。第二根手指伸进去的时候，朴佑镇又吻上了身下人的嘴，另一只手则开始在林煐岷的下半身快速套弄。渐渐地下腹的快感又潮水般升起，在体内按压的三根手指也带来奇异的颤栗。林煐岷没有意识到自己开始在压抑的喘息里低声呻吟起来。

这呻吟像催促的暗语，让朴佑镇再也忍不住，直接抬起林煐岷的右腿压在他的胸口，一挺身就完全送了进去。林煐岷皱着眉头低低喊了一声，边喘气边说，“佑镇...你的脚...”，朴佑镇看着这个时候都还在担心自己的爱人，心里一阵灼烧。吻上林煐岷汗湿的额头，声音是深沉的温柔，“没事的哥，现在开始把注意力都集中在我那里就可以了。” 朴佑镇左腿半跪在床上，受伤的右腿搭在床沿，克制不住地开始了大幅度的抽送。每次朴佑镇都完全抽出，又全部送入，配合着林煐岷渐渐大声起来的呻吟，他握住林煐岷下身的手也开始加快速度。

林煐岷半闭着眼看到朴佑镇肌肉匀称的身体在自己身上起伏，半湿的前发遮住了一半情欲高涨的双眼。喘着气的嘴巴微张，隐隐约约露出的虎牙让他错觉自己正在被发情期的小兽吞食。他是愿意的，如果他的小兽能完全康复，他无比真心的希望自己就是灵丹妙药，能包裹住他身上所有有形无形的伤口，融化在他身体里。

快感一波比一波强烈，林煐岷听到朴佑镇埋在自己耳边低吼的时候，眼前也炸开了一片烟花。

“哥，有时候我真的不知道你在想什么。”清洗干净后朴佑镇像树袋熊一样缠上他哥，把头埋在颈窝。  
林煐岷揉了揉眼前毛茸茸的头，又吹了吹他的耳朵说：“痛痛都飞走！”

怀里的人一哆嗦，又缠得更紧了。


End file.
